


The Tibanna Gas Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dehydration, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Pain, Rape, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Swearing, Tears, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eli Vanto gets kidnapped by Nightswan, and Thrawn comes to rescue him. Only to find him in bit of a trauma.





	The Tibanna Gas Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and had to write it. There is NO fanfic with this tag, soooo.... first time for everything XD  
> Comment what you want, I don't care

Eli Vanto was not having a good day. First off, he had woken up later than usual, and was late for the briefing. And now, he had to go on a mission he would have rather not went on. Because wherever went Thrawn, went his aide, Eli Vanto. Little did Eli know, it was about to get a whole lot worse. 

An hour had passed after they landed in the abandoned station. The group had split up, and Eli Vanto searched through the demolished control console alone. He bent down, opened the hatch, and examined the wires. All deactivated or broken. He carefully slid his hands in, looking for any potential working equipment or something that would explain the station’s abandoning. He sighed and slammed the hatch closed. Eli stood up and took out his comm link.  
“This is Ensign Vanto, sir. I could not find-“ He was cut off by the comm link buzzing and jittering. Jammed? Why was his connection jammed? He pressed the button again. Malfunction? It had to be a malfunction, right? He gave the comm a small rap on the console. Nothing. He tried again.  
“This is Ensign Vanto, I-“  
“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Eli’s blood ran cold as he heard an awfully familiar voice behind him. He took a deep breath before slowly turning round. The man’s blaster was pointed straight at him, but thankfully set to stun.  
“Angel. I thought you were arrested,” Eli scanned him up and down with his eyes, looking for any potential threats or weapon.  
“Was. I got out,” the man took a step toward him.  
“Where’s red eyes?” Eli winced inside at the name. True, it was strange these days to find Thrawn not at his side. Eli stayed silent.  
“What do you want?” Nightswan took another step forward, grinning strangely.  
“You,” Eli frowned. What was that supposed to mean?  
“What.. What do you mean?” He stepped back, but collided with the console.  
“Ah, let me explain. There is something called revenge, my boy, and it is what I am currently seeking from your friend,” Nightswan approached him. Eli gulped down his growing fear. He heard a quiet hiss behind him, and before he knew it, two bodyguards had a firm grasp on both his arms. He tried to wrench out their grasp, but one of them turned his arm round, until the joints twisted painfully. Eli gasped out in pain as the forced him to his knees. He looked up to see Nightswan looming over him, holding a rag. The man grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked upwards, resulting in another gasp. He rested his fingers on the Imperial’s face, and smiled at his flinch.  
“Oh this is going to be good,” He let go and roughly tied the rag round Eli’s mouth. Eli looked away, but a cold grip grasped his chin and turned it round. He barred his teeth at the terrified young man, before gesturing to the body guards to follow him. They shoved their hands underneath Eli’s arms and hauled upwards, pushed him forward and started walking. They lead him down the hangar, Eli reluctantly trudging on.  
Thrawn hadn’t had any word from Ensign Vanto, and he was beginning to grow suspicious. He took out his comm link.  
“Ensign Vanto, please report,” Nothing. He narrowed his eyes. He was almost definitely in trouble. 

The two bodyguards dropped Eli in the back of the shuttle, leaving him alone with Nightswan. He cuffed the man’s hands together before crouching down in front of him.  
“We figured red eyes would grow worried when you wouldn’t answer your comm link,” Nightswan leaned in uncomfortably close and took the comm link in his pocket, their faces centimetres away. Eli cringed as he looked away. Nightswan grinned and grasped Eli’s chin with his cold fingers, turning his head forward. The sudden whirr underneath their feet told them the ship was leaving the hangar. Panic grew in Eli as he eyed his comm link.  
“Oh you want this back, do you?” Nightswan gave Eli’s cheek a gentle stoke, before standing up and circling him. Eli flinched and nodded.  
“You might get it back, if you can satisfy me,” Eli gave him a sharp look of panic. What did he mean by satisfy?  
“Satisfy me enough, I might even let you go,” Eli flinched again as the cold fingers ran through his hair.  
Eli jerked his head away from the fingers, and stared at Nightswan angrily. His eyes said: Let me go, what the fuck are you planning. The man must have seen it, because he grinned at him again. He grabbed a fistful of his hair again, and pulled his head back so violently and so far back, Eli found it hard not to open his mouth slightly underneath the gag. Nightswan ran his fingers over his Adam’s apple, his lips uncomfortably close to his ear.  
“If I let you speak, will you talk to me?” He asked, then suddenly, bit by bit, he started applying pressure to his touches. Eli started to choke as he face burned.  
“Or will you stay the little terrified pussy that you are?” Nightswan cut off his air supply completely for a second, making Eli’s eyes brim with tears. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t... breathe... He couldn’t....  
Nightswan let go of him completely, but didn’t move away from him. Instead, he brushed his lips against his cheek, making him blush. Eli squirmed in his place, cringing away from the hot breath on his skin. He whimpered under the rag when he felt Nightswan’s tongue slide gently across his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut. Eli flinched and thrashed around in his binds when the man cupped his face and turned it towards him. He bit down a whimper as he felt his cold probing fingers unbutton his jacket. Then his tunic. Then his belt. No, he wouldn’t right?  
“Stop,” came the muffled whimper from the rag. Nightswan stopped undressing him, and ran his hand over his bare chest.  
“Why should I?” He smiled at the gasp when his fingernail ran over a nipple. He chuckled quietly and got back to his task. He pulled his trousers down, leaving him in his black Imperial briefs. He didn’t bother with the boots. He crouched down next to Eli, and stroked his inner thighs gently.  
“Stop it, please,” was the clumsy reply. Nightswan grinned, and used one hand to rip the rag from his mouth. Before he could do anything else, he comm link beeped, which was in Nightswan’s pocket. He pulled it out.  
“Answer it,” His cold fingers gave his thigh his squeeze. Nightswan answered the comm and put up to Eli’s mouth.  
“Ensign Vanto? Please report,” Thrawn’s voice echoed in his ears.  
“Yes, Ensign Vanto here,” Eli trembled as Nightswan’s fingers ran along his boxer strap.  
“You didn’t report in earlier, we started to grow a little agitated,” Thrawn had a hint of worry in him.  
“Everything’s alright, I’m currently searching a storage room,” Eli lied, his brain working with excuses. Eli just managed to bite back a whimper when his underwear slid down his legs. The other end went quiet, before Thrawn asked quietly.  
“Eli, are you alright?” Eli. Not Ensign Vanto. Nightswan grinned.  
“Answer him,” he mouthed, running his cold fingers along Eli’s crotch.  
“I.. I’m fine Thrawn,” Eli had trouble staying still.  
“It doesn’t sound so,” Kriff. Nightswan started scratching him.  
“I..It’s fine. I’m alright,” The man clicked off the comm link. Eli could feel his face burning red at being exposed.  
“There we go, no need to let blue boy know where we are,” Nightswan pushed him onto his back, and Eli could do nothing but go along with it helplessly.  
“Don’t call him that,” Eli spat angrily, thrashing away from the cold touch on his hips. From the looming figure over him.  
“I think you need to learn your place, Imperial,” Nightswan unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his tanned legs and manhood. Eli looked away, biting his lip. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but the arms bound behind his back didn’t let him. Soon enough, a big, hard object scraped along his stomach. Eli shut his eyes, he didn’t want to watch.  
Nightswan grinned. The boy was exactly where he wanted him to be. Helpless. Defenceless. Weak. Bound up. Naked. At his feet. He quickly pulled a small device from his jacket pocket. It was a small voice recorder. He clicked it on and placed it on the ground. Oh this was going to be fun. Yes, it would be cruel. Yes, it would be evil. But it will be fun. 

Eli heard the recorder click on. If that recording was going to be sent to Thrawn, well, he would have to find himself a way out. If he was going to be tortured, and it looked like a yes, he could give his coordinates or the ship in Sy Bysti as he was screaming... Something was brushing against his lips.  
“Open those lips for me, Eli,” Nightswan teased, his member resting on Eli’s chin. He loved the disgusted grimace on the boy’s face.  
“Alright then,” Nightswan snapped angrily as he quickly yanked open Eli’s jaw and plunged his member deep in his throat. Eli whimpered as he gagged on the thick organ. The man started to move his hips back and forth. Eli dug his fingernails into his palms and blushed.  
“You’re so cute when you blush,” Nightswan touched his cheek gently. He grasped his hair slightly and pulled out of his mouth, then roughly turned him over onto his stomach, smashing his forehead against the floor in the process.  
“No, please don’t,” Eli already knew what was coming, and he did not want to experience this with Thrawn’s nemesis.  
“Beg all you want boy, but it won’t do you any good,” Nightswan ran his fingers along Eli’s bare back, trembling with fear and embarrassment. Oh he was going to enjoy this. His touch travelled lower until it lazily grazed his backside. Eli gasped out when something more than the man’s fingers pressed against his hole. Nightswan bent down and gave his back a lick with his tongue, before roughly inserting his member inside Eli. Eli was late to bite down his scream, pain tearing his insides apart. Nightswan chuckled darkly as he put more force into his thrusts. Eli’s screaming was music to his ears.  
“You scream a lot louder than I thought you would,” Nightswan dug his fingernails into Eli’s skin, causing him more pain every second. Eli desperately tried to wriggle or thrash away, but his hands were still handcuffed, and he could slowly feel the blood leaving them. His vision became blurry. He wanted this to be dream. He wanted Thrawn to storm in, and drag him away from this mess. A tear slid down his cheeks as pain clawed at his body. It dripped down his chin and onto the freezing cold metal floor. Suddenly Nightswan pulled out of him, and came round in front of him. Eli looked up at his captor’s face, which was filled with sadistic pleasure. He tried to stop the tears flowing, but he couldn’t. The man grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up, forcing him onto his knees again, and gave his reddened cheek a gentle stroke.  
“Shhh, don’t cry Eli. Now, let’s send this to blue boy, shall we?” Nightswan took out the rag again and tied it firmly round Eli’s mouth. Eli’s eyes widened in panic as Nightswan clicked the recorder off. Before Nightswan left his cell, he kissed Eli lightly on the forehead and whispered: This is what we call revenge, my boy.  
Eli was left naked and bound up in his cell, alone with nothing but his clothes.  
“Incoming transmission sir,” Thrawn looked at the commander, his eyes wide. They were back at the ship, waiting for Eli to return. He paced over to him, and glanced at the transmission. It had a name: For the Tibanna Gas. Thrawn paled.  
“Commander, I would like to receive this transmission in private,” the Commander nodded him off as he proceeded into a cabin. After making sure the door was locked, he opened the file on his data pad. At first all he could hear was breathing, panting more like. Then, his blood ran cold as the unmistakable voice of Nightswan spoke. After that, he felt as if his brain shut off. Eli’s agonized screaming blasted out of the speaker. Thrawn didn’t even want to imagine what happened. Eli’s screams were cut off and turned into sobs. Thrawn instantly shut it off, he couldn’t bear to listen to it. His heart was pounding. He half-walked half-ran back to the Commander.  
“Commander, take off immediately,”  
Eli must have fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, he was still bound at the wrists, with Nightswan kneeling beside him. And he was still naked. Nightswan’s fingertips ran along his jaw line, and gently take the rag off his mouth, making him flinch.  
“Enjoy your beauty sleep?” Nightswan hauled him up to sit against the wall. Eli instantly curled up on himself, he did not want a repeat of what had happened before he slept. So, this was all for revenge. For the tibanna gas incident. He needed to get out of this. Eli sighed softly as exited his thoughts and averted his gaze to Nightswan which, to his surprise, was holding a flask of water. He realized he was extremely thirsty. He eyed the flask hungrily.  
“I know you want this,” Nightswan shook the flask, the water sloshing about. “I’m giving you a choice,”  
Choice? What kind of choice?  
“You can either get the water, but for a price, or not get the water, but you won’t pay anything,” Nightswan shook the water again, making Eli almost explode from want. Eli gave Nightswan an icy stare.  
“What’s the price?” Nightswan smiled and leaned in closer than Eli found comfortable.  
“Oh it wouldn’t be anything too bad, just a bit of... getting to know you kind of things,” His fingers reached out to lift Eli’s chin. He winced and looked away. He really wanted that water.  
“Do you want this water?” Nightswan’s breath was hot on Eli’s cheek as Eli gave a stiff nod. The man stood up and pulled down his trousers, freeing his member from his underwear. Eli blushed and closed his eyes.  
“You’re going to have to pay your price then,” Nightswan crouched down again and stroked his cheek. He scratched his fingernails over Eli’s trembling lips, then edged his fingers into his mouth, crashing against his teeth. A muffled “no” came out as a whimper, Eli couldn’t hold back his panicked cry.  
“You are so panicky,” Nightswan grinned, pressing down on his tongue. Eli clenched his fists, making marks in his skin. He withdrew his fingers from his mouth, grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked down, pulling him roughly onto his stomach. He was rewarded with a startled yelp. Nightswan stood behind him and circled his hole. Eli gasped with panic and discomfort as he tried to thrash away. He gasped even louder when the fingers pushed inside him.  
“Remember, this is all for water,” Nightswan chuckled darkly as he used his fingers to stretch Eli’s muscles. The movement sent bolts of uncomfortable energy up Eli’s body. “Thrawn, I need you here,” thought Eli, as he struggled to keep calm and still against the fingers into of him. His fingers scraped along his cuffs, trying to free himself from the metal. Eli bit down on his lip to stop himself from whimpering. After a few final thrusts, Nightswan pulled out and gently rubbed his erect member against Eli’s backside. Once the large object pushed in again, Eli was late to stop his tears that were openly streaming down his red cheeks. He was also late on muffling his shout. Eli was late to do everything today. Each thrust delivered him a fresh batch of pain.  
“Now let me hear you beg for that water,” Nightswan gave Eli’s back a gentle stroke.  
“P..Please can I have s..some w..water,” Eli whimpered in between sobs. The man slammed into him one last time before violently pulling out and pushing Eli to the floor. He tucked himself away into his trousers, before unscrewing the cap of the flask, and yanking Eli up by his hair.  
“Open your mouth then,” Nightswan chuckled darkly as he splashed some of the water onto Eli’s surprised and panicked face. Eli coughed as he lapped the water desperately. To his relief, he managed to get a few drops of the precious liquid down his raw throat before he closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground again. He felt Nightswan crouch down beside him and rake his hand through his messy hair. A hot breath collided with his ear. 

Nightswan was about to say something, when suddenly the blaring alarm deafened his ears. He cursed under his breath.  
“We’ve got company,” he muttered into Eli’s ear before dragging him away into the corner of the cell. The lights dimmed in the cell. The door sparked open and Nightswan was first up punched aggressively in the face, knocking him out momentarily. A squad of men entered the cell.

Eli’s eyes swivelled to the group of shadows in the dark. He managed to lift himself up on his elbow, however wearily falling back down onto the freezing metal floor. Clinging onto the verge of consciousness, he felt cold hands gently grab him by the shoulders and hoist him up. Eli was too weak to defend himself. Before he passed out, he heard a very familiar cold, calm voice speak:  
“Yes, this IS for the Tibanna Gas incident,”

Later

When Eli woke up again, he found himself on a bed, in clothes, with an IV drip in his arm, the med bay smell intoxicating. He opened his eyes weakly to run into two glowing red orbs. Very concerned red orbs. Instantly he felt a pair of muscular, protective arms wrap around him. Eli stiffened. He felt familiar lips brush against his ears.  
“Eli. You’re safe,” It wasn’t in Basic. It was in Sy Bysti. Eli instantly relaxed.  
“Thrawn,” Eli whimpered as he rested his head against Thrawn’s shoulder blade, and let a couple of tears flow down his face.  
“W..What... What happened?” Eli asked quietly, now in Basic. Thrawn pulled away, and Eli couldn’t be more glad to see the blue face of the Chiss. Thrawn gently pushed him down onto the bed, stroking his forehead gently and wiping his tears away.  
“Your insignia plaque is equipped with a microscopic tracking device, only to be activated in absolute emergencies. I activated your one after I received....” Thrawn stiffened and looked away briefly, before continuing.  
“After I received the... the recording,” Eli also looked away. Thrawn sighed softly and sat down next to him. He shivered.  
“You are still experiencing dehydration and hypothermia,” Thrawn reached for his hand and gripped tightly. There was a silence between them.  
“He... He raped you,” Thrawn said suddenly, however his voice was deadly quiet. Eli felt himself blush. He gave a small nod. Thrawn looked at him thoughtfully, before leaning over Eli.  
“I.. I will never... never let that happen to you again,” Thrawn whispered sternly, and before Eli could reply, he caught Eli’s lips in his. Eli blushed more, but returned the kiss, his mouth warm and no longer dry. Thrawn pulled away momentarily.  
“From this day forth, I swear to protect you better,” Thrawn kissed him again, deeper this time, and both officers forgot they were still in the hospital, and drowned in a shared world of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the gap between my recent fanfic, life hasn't exactly been nice to me, but do expect a special fic on December 7, as it is my birthday then and well, I have something special for you guys :)  
> If you have any requests/suggestions/dares, do feel free to comment them  
> Oh and leave a kudos will ya?


End file.
